No-one cares
Will is talking to Emma in her office- "I really think this year will be.. Better. No more slushies, no more teasing.." Emma nods. -Fade to hallway- This year is gonna be great. I know it. ''Jordan smiles, thinking. "Hey, glee freak!" a group of boys walk past her throwing a The Big Quench in her face. Jordan stands there wiping it for a little bit, then blurts out, "What is your problem?!" The boys turn to her. "My.." a brown haired boy points to himself, not looking at her. "My promblem?! What is YOUR problem?!" he looks up. "You." she growls. "Oh." he says, stepping away. -Fade to choir room- "Okay, guys," Will starts. "Yes? Do we have something to do?" Jennette pipes up. "Of course, we have something to do, Jennette," Jennette stares at him. "Well, what, exactly?" Will looks at her then sprawls 'Acceptance' on the board. Jennette glares at him. "We accept ourselves, and each other, Mr. Schue.. You don't have to do a lesson on it." Mr. Schue smiles. "Jennette, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about acceptance by others," he looks at the small club. "No-one cares about the glee club." Mr. Schue sighs. Jennette opens her mouth to speak, but, knows she agrees and says nothing. -Fade to hallway- "No. You need to change." Jordan scans Yasmin's outfit. "Change, what, exactly, Jordan?" Jordan gestures to Yasmin's body. "This. All of this!" Yasmin smirks. "No. This is me, and I love the way I look, you, though, eh." Yasmin walks away. Jordan stands there, her mouth hanging open. "She. Did. Not." -Fade to Emma's office- "I even saw Yasmin and Jordan fighting." Will sighs. "They're so stressed because of the bullies that they're.. Fighting with the people who are their family, practically." Emma sighs. "Will, what are you doing?" Will looks up at her. "What do you mean?" he asks. She smiles weakly at him. "Will, you're not into this as much anymore." she sighs. "What? Yes, I am." he looks at her strangly. "No, Honey, you're not. Not since the old kids left." he looks at her. "Yeah, I am, I guess.. They're just.. Not my last kids, who mean the world to me. They're just.. Not the same." -Fade to auditorium- '''Jordan:' Let's go to the beach, each Let's go get a wave They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the pickle light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The patron own, let's go get it on The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone Is it two, three? Leave a good tip I'ma blow off my money and don't give a crazy dip I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop, 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Hands up.. (We're higher than a nutter-butter) (x3) Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that But love who you want, and love who you like Dance our life, there's no end in sight Twinkle, twinkle little star.. Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray Now spend all your money 'cause today's payday And if you're a G, you a G-G-G My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop, 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop.. (We're higher than a nutter-butter) (x3) Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Can't stop, 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up, and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop.. (We're higher than a nutter-butter) (x3) -Fade-'Yasmin: '''You make me so upset sometimesI feel like I could lose my mind The conversation goes nowhere 'Cause you're never gonna take me there And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah, I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be He's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself atractted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you Your eyes have told a thousand lies But I believe them when they look in mine I heard the rumors but you won't come clean I guees i'm hoping it's because of me And I know what I know And I know you're no good for me Yeah, I know what I know And I know it's not meant to be He's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget [ From: http://www.metrolyrics.com/my-dilemma-lyrics-selena-gomez.html ] My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself atractted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you I could live without you Your smile, your eyes The way you make me feel inside I could live without you But I don't wanna I don't wanna, oh Oh, you make me so upset sometimes He's my dilemma One half of me wants ya And the other half wants to forget My-my-my dilemma From the moment I met ya I just can't get you out of my head (Get you out of my...) And I tell myself to run from you But I find myself atractted to my dilemma My dilemma It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you It's you, it's you My-my-my dilemma '''Jordan: 'It seems Mr. Schue doesn't care about us glee kids. I joined glee, 'cause I thought I was gonna be accepted. But.. It's basically the opposite. 'Yasmin: '*bumps into Jordan* Oh. Hey, Jordan. *fixes bag* 'Jordan: '''Yeah. Hey, Yas. '''Yasmin: '''Yas? '''Jordan: '''Oh. Yeah. I guess. '''Yasmin: '''A pet name..? I never marked you as the one to give pet-names. '''Jordan: '*rolls her eyes* Well, I guess I am. Ugh. She is so annoying! 'Yasmin: '''Well, um, Mr. Schue said that it's a duet lesson, after Jennette and he argued for an hour. So, I was, um, wondering if, um, you wanted, um, to be my duet partner? '''Jordan: '''Oh. Um, sure. I guess. *half smiles* ''What have I gotten myself into?! '''Yasmin: '''Well. Okay. My house, tomorrow. 8:30.